May Angels Lead You In
by deeeOx
Summary: Dean gets dragged to hell, leaving Sam and Buffy. Buffy tells him something before he slips away. When he gets back he faces happiness, tears, romance, heartache, battles and his internal torment with what he did in hell? Can Buffy bring him back to life?
1. Chapter 1

May Angels Lead You In

**Disclaimer – I don't own Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer **

**Hey guys, so I've given up on all my old stories and have decided to start afresh . If anyone wants to continue the previous stories, then post a message in the reviews of the story. So this is a Buffy and Supernatural crossover set in season 4 of Supernatural, and Dean's just gotten back from hell. It won't be totally identical to the episodes, I'm making a lot of changes to fit my story. Hope you enjoy it, review and let me know what you guys think ! xox**

Chapter 1 – **DPOV**

I woke up with a jolt and tried to sit up. Taking in my surroundings, I started to panic. Flashbacks came screaming back to me, I'd been in hell, I'd been dead and now I was awake, lying in my own coffin. My first thought was Sam, I had to see if he was okay. With that thought, I began to punch the roof of the coffin. I felt the skin on my knuckles tare and I growled in pain. Eventually the roof gave way and dirt cascaded into my confinement. I tore at the wood until I could hall myself out. Pulling myself up, grasping onto vines in the ground to aid the climb, my hand finally reached the surface. I dug my fingers into the ground until I took my first breath of clean air. Squinting in the sunlight I looked around. I was in a field, with nothing but dead grass for miles. Turning back to where I had came from, I saw my grave, disturbed with a single wooden cross marking it. Sam had obviously still had hope that I might come back, guess I'm pretty relieved the kid didn't torch my ass. I began to walk aimlessly until I came to an old gas station. Looking inside, I saw it was abandoned. I broke in with ease and headed straight for the refrigerator. I grabbed a large bottle of water and downed it in three gulps. I took another and started looking around. I caught sight of the calendar, _September 18__th__ 2008, _that can't be right, I've been gone for a year? Guess time's different in hell, felt like I'd been down there for fifty years. I grabbed the phone and called Sam's number, straight to answer, great. I tried a couple more times before finally trying Bobby.

"Hello?" Bobby said gruffly.  
>"Bobby? It's Dean." There was a pause and the line went dead. I dialled again.<br>"Bobby, it's me, it's..."  
>"Dean's dead, so whoever this is, stop calling! Jackass." Again with the hanging up. I guess I'll be paying him a visit then, since I have no way of tracking Sam. Then it hit me, was <em>she<em> okay? I sat on the stool behind the counter, she was the last face I saw, and the last words she said to me made me want to stay with her forever. Buffy ... I'm sorry.

_Flashback – _

_Lilith was using Ruby as her meat suit. Sam was pinned against a wall and Buffy was lying on the floor next to him. I was fighting with Lilith trying to keep her devil dogs at bay. She threw me down onto a desk and I heard the clock strike midnight. I looked at Sam and Buffy, he was struggling against Lilith's hold with all his strength and Buffy was just coming out of unconsciousness. She looked it me with tears in her eyes and tried to run for me. Lilith threw held her back and dropped Sam to the ground. Lilith walked towards the door and before turning and walking away, she looked at me with a smile,_

"_Looks like your time's up Dean, time to come play with the big boys. Sick em boys."_

_I heard the growls and the hellhounds ran towards me. I vaguely heard Buffy and Sam screaming my name. But then I felt an agonizing rip down my abdomen, but it didn't stop there, they continued to bite and rip at my skin. They'd pulled me onto the floor, I could taste the blood in my mouth and knew this was it, Dean Winchester's days were over. I felt Sam shake me,_

"_Dean you can't go, I need you here, you have to stay awake, please Dean, please fight it!" He cried frantically. Then I felt Buffy's hand smooth over my face, I looked towards her. Her hair was matted in blood and tears adorned her blotchy cheeks. _

"_Dean, please don't leave me." She whispered. I tried to talk, to tell her how much I loved her, how much I wanted to stay, how scared I was at the idea of being without her or Sam, but the blood pooled at the back of my throat. _

"_Dean, you have to stay with me, Please." She cried and my heart ached. _

"_You can't just ... you can't just go, because, I'm pregnant." I forced my eyes open to search hers. She nodded and with a watery smile, she said the last thing I heard before I slipped away,_

"_That's right Dean, you're going to be a dad..." _

_End Flashback. _

I sighed and wiped a few tears away. I walked over to the mirror and checked for my scars from hell, there was nothing, not a scratch. Even the scar on my eyebrow from chicken pox was gone. It was like I was brand new. Then when I lifted the sleeve of my t shirt, I got a little confused. I had a scar in the shape of a hand print wrapped around my arm. While I was examining it, I felt the room begin to shake, windows began to cave in and then I heard a flutter, like an eagles wings. I turned to see some stoner looking guy in a dirty trench coat. I looked him up and down,

"Who the hell are you?"  
>"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition." The guy answered. I looked at him a little confused.<br>"You expect me to believe that some guy got me out of hell?"  
>"I'm not just some guy Dean, I'm an angel of the Lord."<br>"And the crazy just keeps on coming..."  
>"You'd think you of all people would be a little more open minded." I rolled my eyes, this guy's unbelievable.<br>"Okay, so why'd you pull me out? What's so special about me huh?"  
>"You underestimate yourself Dean, I pulled you out, because God asked me to."<br>"God? What the hell would God want with me?"  
>"He has work for you Dean. But you'll understand that at a later date." He walked towards me and touched me on the forehead. All of a sudden I was standing at Bobby's door. I snapped out of my little daze and knocked on the door. Bobby answered without looking,<p>

"If you're selling anything, I'm not..." He looked up suddenly. I smiled at his dumbstruck expression.  
>"Hi Bobby," He looked me up and down before launching at me with a silver blade, typical Bobby, what ever happened to a simple 'Hello'? I fought the blade out of his hand and held my arm out,<br>"Come on Bobby, if I was a demon, would you have been able to throw me over that salt line at your door? Or would I be able to do this?" I put the blade to my forearm and braced myself for the pain. Quickly I sliced into my skin and blood trickled down my arm." Bobby lowered his defence, looking at me stunned he pulled me into a hug,

"It's so good to see ya boy," He said.  
>"Yeah you too," He let me go and walked to a cabinet removing whiskey and two glasses.<br>"I can't believe you thought I was a demon Bobby, I mean come on, I'm decked out with protection charms and ..." Holy water, the son of a bitch threw holy water in my face. I opened my eyes,  
>"Was that really necessary?" He looked at me sheepishly.<br>"Better safe than sorry," He shrugged and passed me a whiskey. I downed it in one gulp.  
>"So how's Sam?" I asked him as he poured me another,<br>"As good as can be expected, obsessed with the hunt now, kinda reminds me of your dad actually. He's in town actually, staying with me just now." I nodded,  
>"So uh, where is he?" Bobby looked at me reluctantly,<br>"He's at Buffy's. Goes over there quite a lot actually, filling her in on new theories he has about getting you back, and obviously he feels connected to you being there." Bobby looked at me intently.  
>"I remember what Buffy said Bobby, did she ... go through with it?"<br>"Yeah she did, she couldn't bare to be apart from you and I guess this way, she always has a part of you." He smiled softly.  
>"So, I'm a dad?" I whispered, he nodded.<br>"That you are, kid's a little firecracker. I go over quite a lot too, she's just started crawling." He laughed.  
>"I have a daughter?" I looked at Bobby, his smile softened and he nodded. Just then the front door opened, <em>Sam...<em>

He walked into the front room and looked straight at me. I stood up,

"Hey Sammy," I smiled slightly, he'd gotten bigger, bulked out in the past year, not the scrawny little college boy I remember. He said nothing as he charged at me. Bobby got in his way,

"BOBBY LET ME GO, THERE'S A DEMON WEARING MY BROTHER AS A MEAT SUIT."  
>"Sam relax, I did all the tests, salt, silver, holy water. He's not a demon, he's Dean. It's him son." Sam looked at me on the brink of tears.<br>"Dean?" He asked.  
>"Yeah it's me Sammy." He pulled me into a hug,<br>"You don't know how good it is to see you man," He cried.  
>"Yeah, I know." I sighed.<br>"How did you get back?"  
>"I'll explain later, right now, I've gotta go see Buffy." Sam smiled,<br>"You bet your ass you do, you've got a one year old daughter you've still to meet." He punched my shoulder lightly,  
>"Geez Sammy, you're making me sound like a deadbeat dad, I was in hell, not in Vegas." I joked.<br>"Come on, we'll come with you. Buffy might not be so easy to convince about the whole you not being a demon thing." Sam said. We walked outside and I ran round to the drivers seat of my baby, Sam got in the passengers side and Bobby took his own car. As I revved up the engine, Sam turned to me,

"Ready to meet your daughter?"  
>"As ready as I'll ever be." With that I pulled out of Singer scrap yard.<p>

**So that's my first chapter, it's a little long, but I had to set the scene! Hope you guys like it. Review and let me know what you think Dee xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I don't own Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer **

**Chapter 2 – BPOV**

I sat on the sofa staring intently at the only photograph I had of me and Dean. I practically had to beg him to take this one with me, for a guy as big headed as him, he sure was camera shy. I touched the frame lovingly, when Dean died, my world crumbled, but I held it together for the sake of the little angel that was growing inside of me. Just then I felt a tug on my leg, I looked down to see our little girl staring up at me with giant green eyes, just like her dad. Sometimes on really bad days, I'd look into those eyes and see the man I loved, I could barely hold it together. I lifted her up onto my lap, she touched the frame and giggled,

"Dada," She mumbled and looked to me for approval.  
>"That's right Emma, that's your daddy." I kissed the top of her head. Even though Dean was gone, I wanted Emma to know about her dad, so I showed her the picture everyday. Everyone had been great since I had her, Willow, Giles, Xander and Dawn would patrol every second night, so I wasn't away from her too long. Sam and Bobby were always dropping by with new information and although Bobby would never admit it, they loved seeing Emma too. We were all broken, but slowly we helped each other get back on track. Dawn came skipping in and straight for Emma, she lifted her out my lap and twirled her around. Emma giggled with glee and I smiled at the sight.<p>

"So, any plans for the day?" Dawn asked as she sat beside me with Emma in her lap.  
>"Not much, maybe take Emma to the park. Soak up some vitamin d."<br>"Yeah, you need some sun, you look like a corpse."  
>"Hey! Being that I used to be a corpse, I take offense to that." I joked. Just then, the doorbell rang. I hopped up and walked to the door. What I saw next made me think I was dreaming, or maybe just going crazy.<br>"Dean?"

**DPOV**

"I can't do this." I said nervously, sitting in the impala, parked outside Buffy's house like some sort of crazy stalker.  
>"Yes you can, relax." Sam tried to reassure me.<br>"What the hell am I supposed to say? 'Hey Buffy, good to see ya. Sorry for bailing on you and my kid last year but y'know, been busy.'"  
>"You didn't bail on her Dean, you died remember?"<br>"Ugh, it's the same thing."  
>"It's not the same thing, look there's Bobby, stop whining like a bitch and come on." Sam said as he opened the door and walked towards Bobby. I took one last breath and headed out. We walked up to the door and I hesitated.<br>"It'll be okay Dean, she's been a mess without you." I cringed at his words, as if I didn't feel guilty enough. I sighed and rang the doorbell. The door was pulled open and I was greeted with the most beautiful, stunned, but beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen. She stood staring for a minute before finally speaking,

"Dean?"  
>"Hey Buff," I whispered. I could see her brain going into overdrive, and braced myself for a punch.<br>"Buffy, before you go all Slayer on his ass, hear me out." Sam pleaded. She looked at Sam confused,  
>"Dean's back, sure it raises some questions, but all will be explained. We've done all the tests Buff, everything, and he's nothing supernatural, he's just ... Dean." Sam said. She still looked confused as she turned to Bobby, he nodded softly in agreement with Sam. Her eyes landed back on me, confusion still laced her features as she walked towards me. I held my breath until she was standing face to face with me, she raised her hand up and gently touched my face, tracing the outline of my jaw.<br>"It's you." She whispered as the tears filled her eyes.  
>"It's me princess." I smiled, feeling the traitor tears fill my eyes. I vaguely saw Bobby and Sam head inside, probably trying to give us some privacy.<br>"I know it's a little hard to take, but I can explain everything, well everything I know anyway." I said.  
>"I don't care, all that matters is that you're here." She smiled, still crying. I gently leaned down and captured her mouth with mine. It was a soft, delicate kiss, but it was the perfect way to say hi after such a long time. Once we'd pulled away she looked down uncomfortably,<p>

"I don't know if you remember what I told you after..." She trailed off.  
>"I remember." I said softly, she looked up at me nervously.<br>"She's all I had left of you." She whispered.  
>"Now you have us both. Can I meet..." I just realized, I didn't even know my own daughter's name. I'm such a freakin' jackass.<br>"Emma Mary Winchester." Buffy stated proudly. Suddenly my heart swelled, not only had she given our daughter my moms name, she'd taken my surname for her. She held her hand out and led me into the house. I don't know why I was so nervous, I think I was more ashamed of missing out on a year of my child's life, than I was nervous. I walked into the sitting room, to see Dawn, Sammy and Bobby surrounding this little person. She was giggling furiously at Sam's funny faces and bouncing up and down with excitement. Her honey blonde hair was sitting in perfect little curls. Even though she had her back to me, I knew she was perfect. I sorta stood there in awe next to Buffy when finally Dawn caught my eye, she smiled brightly and made a run for me,

"'VEMISSEDYOULIKECRAZY!" She rambled while pulling me into a death grip. Buffy let go of my arm and walked towards the little person who still had her back to me. When Dawn let do, Buffy picked Emma up, everyone's eyes were on me as Buffy walked towards me with Emma in her arms. She was snuggling into Buffy's shoulder shyly, shielding her eyes from looking at me. I felt like such an ass, my own daughter was afraid of me because I'm a stranger. I gulped nervously as Buffy cooed her,

"Emma sweetie, look who's here to see you." She said while kissing her head, the sight made my heart melt, who'd have thought the slayer would be a perfect mother? I looked down at Emma, she chanced a peek at me and I caught glimpse of her green eyes, eyes just like mine. I felt a familiar lump in my throat. Emma's shy persona dissipated and she looked straight at me with big bambi eyes,

"Dada?" She questioned, looking up at Buffy. Buffy nodded softly,

"Yes Emma, it's your daddy." She said, her voice trembling. I looked at Buffy confused,

"I showed her your picture everyday, so that when you did come back, she'd know who you were." She smiled. Emma was reaching out, struggling in Buffy's arms,

"Dada, dada!" She yelled eagerly. I held my arms out automatically and pulled her towards me. She looked up at me smiling, her hand reaching up, trying to wipe away the stupid tears that had escaped. She snuggled into me and I kissed the top of her head,

"I'm home baby, I'm home."

**So guys, that's chapter two. Don't worry, there will be some major action soon! I just wanted to get some 'chick flick moments' out of the way first ;). What can I say? I'm a sucker for an emotional Dean Winchester. This is basically a story that gives Buffy and Dean the happiness they never get in the shows, poor bastards So won't you join me on this emotional rollercoaster I call my story? There's fun to be had, I promise. As always, REVIEW. I love hearing what you guys think, and would love some ideas for some big bads and other fun. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Until then my pretties, GRR ARGGH xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

So here's the next chapter... Just a little filler to get me back into the swing of the story. Hope you guys enjoy! More coming very soon!

DPOV

I sat holding Emma for hours. We talked about what I had missed, we laughed about the past ... And cried about it too. Before I knew it, it was dark outside. Everyone started to leave.

'You could stay Dean, I mean ... I know you probably need some time but ...' Buffy trailed off nervously.

'As if there is anywhere else I would want to be.' I smiled.

We put Emma to bed and lay on the sofa together.

'Do you remember anything? About where you were...' Buffy asked softly. Images flashed through my mind violently, the pain, the screams, the torture, it was as clear as day.

'Nothing. I don't remember a thing' I said as I kissed the top of her head. She sighed contently,

'Good.'

We talked about a lot of things that night. I decided to ease myself back into hunting slowly, take some more time to spend with Emma. That was my main priority. Hunting could wait. After talking for hours we finally fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of laughter echoing through the house. It had been a long time since I had heard laughter, it felt nice. I got up and followed the source of the noise to Buffy and Emma in the kitchen. Emma was in her high chair, whilst Buffy was tickling her. She turned and noticed me,

'Morning you,' she kissed me softly.

'Morning you.' I noticed Emma starting to struggle to get to me so I lifted her easily and she giggled. I gotta admit, I could get used to this family thing...

Just then, Sam came through the back door with that look on his face ... That look where I knew shit was about to go down, or already had gone down.

'Dean, we need to talk.' I followed him into the living room after passing Emma to worried looking Buffy.

'I'm sorry to do this to you bro, but word has gotten out about you getting out. According to a few old contacts, Ruby's looking to take you back.' I sighed,

'So what do you suggest we do?' He looked a little stunned that I was asking for his opinion.

'Uh, I suggest we take the bitch out before she gets the chance. Last I heard, she's in Memphis.'

'I can't just up and leave Sammy, I just got back'

'But this is a lead, Dean. We should take every shot we've got to get this bitch and give her what she deserves, before she gets the chance to tear our family apart again.'

'I agree with Sam,' Buffy walked in and continued,

'Willow and Dawn can look after Emma with Bobby while we're gone. I know you just got here Dean, but I would give anything to end that bitch after what she did to us. If there's a chance she can hurt us again, I think we should find her, and send her back to hell.' I looked into Buffy's eyes, i could see she wanted revenge. Frankly so did I. It was an opportunity to keep ourselves and Emma safe, and I guess it wasn't an opportunity I was willing to pass up.

'Sammy, go back to Bobby's and pack your stuff. We hit the road tonight.' I said, my eyes never leaving Buffy's. She smiled slightly and left the room.

Guess my hunting days were starting back sooner than I'd thought...


End file.
